iNSaNiTY
by Twilit Feline
Summary: "You may have banished me sister, but you shall never cage the hatred that fuels the fires of my revenge. You may have kept me away from my revenge for 1,000 years, but when I return, you shall face my 1,000 year old wrath!"


_**Am I going insane?**_

**The unneeded meaning from start to end**

**To the disappearance of this soul**

**Who remembers characters?**

**From the window of madness?**

Princess Luna looked outside her window at the night sky. Her eyes blazed with fury._ Who remembers me anymore? _She thought bitterly. _It's like I disappeared._ Her thoughts were tinted with jealousy and hatred. _It's not fair! _

Her horn glowed a bright blue, and the window shattered, allowing a cold night breeze to drift into her bedroom. _Who remembers me? Who cares about me? _

**Goodbye**

**Hello myself, hello myself**

**Haven't we met before?**

**Goodbye yourself, goodbye yourself**

**So, want to talk?**

A blue mist began to filter into the room. Luna took a step back, her horn still glowing with magical energy ready to be released. "Oh come now." A soft voice said. "Haven't we met before?"

Luna's eyes widened. "You…" she murmured. "I thought I'd never see you again." The mist seemed to shiver with laughter. "Did you really think I'd fade away that easily?" it asked. "So, want to talk?"

**iNSaNiTY**

**Like floating on air**

**Psychopathy**

**A carefree life**

**iNSaNiTy **

**An illusion that can't end**

**Captivity**

**Unable to run away!**

Luna felt the mist start to seep into her body. She felt power surge through her, far exceeding the weak magic tricks she had previously used. She spread her wings. Her madness would end here. She would be carefree.

The illusion of love would end. Luna glared at the door. Her eyes glowing, the door splintered. Her wings slowly turned a dark black, along with the rest of her coat. She would never be held captive again! Never not be able to run away.

**iNSaNiTY**

**Like floating on air**

**Psychopathy**

**A carefree life**

**iNSaNiTy **

**An illusion that can't end**

**Captivity**

**Like the corruption is continuing**

She slowly felt her conscience recede, and she welcomed the peace. Luna felt her power growing, and she laughed. No one could stop her now. She would take over this kingdom. No one would forget her.

Her soul became twisted and evil, her heart coated in ice. The corruption was continuing. She was changing into a monster.

**The discovered conclusion disappearing **

**Outlines fading to black**

**In the darkness, there's no such thing as light**

**From inside of madness**

**Goodbye.**

The blue aura that normally surrounded the alicorn's body had faded away to be replaced by a dark shadow that blocked all light. No beacon of hope would ever shine again in this time. The madness would cease, order would come. She would rule, and become the rightful queen.

**Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?**

**Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you.**

**Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know. **

**Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot. **

A blazing white light became visible in the doorway. "Luna!" a voice called. It sounded upset, or even scared. A white alicorn entered the darkened room. "You…" she spat. "Haven't we met somewhere in the past?" Luna asked calmly.

"Why?" Celestia asked. "Why Luna?" "You never loved me! No one loved me! No one even cared!" Spat the black alicorn, her eyes glowing a light green. "You're special to me…I loved you." Celestia whispered.

The black alicorn looked out the window at the night sky. "What time is it? What's today? I don't know, it doesn't matter. THE NIGHT WILL LAST FOREVER!" she screamed, spreading pitch black wings, a blast of pure shadow speeding towards the white alicorn.

**iNSaNiTY**

**Like floating on air**

**Psychopathy**

**A carefree life**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Dark? Light?**

**iNSaNiTY**

**iNSaNiTY**

Celestia conjured up a barrier, and the shadow bounced off. "Please sister!" she begged. "Come back to me!" "NO!" Luna screamed. Her mane flashed brightly and changed into a deep purple color. "The darkness shall forever shadow this land, blotting out your weak beacons of light!

**sAnIty**

**Can't see the dark already**

**Purity **

**The days are longer**

**sAnIty **

**But that must also sink**

"**sAnIty"**

…**What is that?**

Celestia looked at the monster that was her sister with a mixture of shock and horror written clearly across her face. She had thought that the mare with the mane of nightmares and the coat of shadows had been forever vanquished.

"Please Luna! I know you're in there! I know part of you didn't want this, that part of you is still pure and sane!" she begged, tears streamed down her face. Blazing green eyes turned to the sun goddess. Nightmare Moon had returned.

Her eyes were full of such hatred and rage that it made Celestia take a step back. "You leave me no choice." The white alicorn whispered. "The Elements of Harmony must be used upon you!"

Her horn began to glow, and suddenly, the six elements were standing in front of Nightmare Moon, each with their respective Element. They all looked rather confused, until they saw the shadow in front of them. "Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia called out to her student. "Release the magical powers housed inside of you to cage this monster!"

Twilight nodded, tears forming in her eyes. She stepped forward, the Element of Magic glowing on her head. "I'm so sorry Luna." She whispered. "So, so sorry." The rainbow sped towards Nightmare Moon. Surprisingly, she did not fight back. She began to dissolve into black and blue particles, which flew towards the moon.

A clear voice was heard ringing throughout the room. "Goodbye Celestia. Do you regret this iNSaNiTY?"

**iNSaNiTY**

**Like floating on air**

**Psychopathy**

**A carefree life**

**iNSaNiTy **

**An illusion that can't end**

**Captivity**

**Unable to run away!**

**iNSaNiTY**

**Like floating on air**

**Psychopathy**

**A carefree life**

**iNSaNiTy **

**An illusion that can't end**

**Captivity**

**Like the corruption is continuing**

A black alicorn looked down on Equestria, hatred still swimming in the depths of her blazing green eyes. "You may have banished me sister, but you shall never cage the hatred that fuels the fires of my revenge. You may have kept me away from my revenge for 1,000 years, but when I get back, you should be prepared. For when I return, my prison, the moon, shall forever shine down upon this land, casting a unmovable shadow."

She stomped her hoof, and three tendrils of magic rose from where she had placed her foreleg. "For nothing can stop this iNSaNiTY…nothing." Nightmare Moon began to laugh, an evil sound, one that would chill you to the bone had you heard it. "Nothing can stop this iNSaNiTY!


End file.
